County Fair
by deleteddeleteddeleted123
Summary: Gabriel forces Castiel to go to the county fair and finds out Cas is in love with Dean and plans to go to the fair with Sam and Dean...


Gabriel decided to make Castiel take someone to the county fair in two days. Cas obviously didn't need or want to take any one to the fair, he didn't really enjoy fairs much himself, but Gabriel insisted.

Castiel told him no for what seemed like weeks, but it was only three days before Castiel caved in and listened to Gabriel.

"Yes!" Gabriel said to him,

"I promise you won't regret it, Cassie!"

Sam sat quietly in the swimming pool at the motel they were staying at. It was his little break of freedom he got from studying.

And he loved it, loved the calmness of the pool, away from all the chaos. He just sat there in peace until...

"Hey, bitch! Get in here!" Dean called from the motel room.

"What?" Sam complained getting out of the pool.

"What do you think," Dean said showing Sam the computer screen.

"We got a Wendigo 2 miles west" Dean said, while Sam went to dry off.

Before they knew it, they were in the forest hunting a mischievous wendigo.

Gabriel tried everything to find a cute girl for Cas, but he hated it. He would never admit to him the truth, about being gay. He knew Gabriel would rub it in his face later.

"So Cas, do you like anyone we already know?" Gabriel bugged

"N-no," Castiel lied but it was obvious, because he was blushing like a tomato

"C'mon Cas you can tell me anything, who is she, fess up," Gabriel said desperately. Castiel just sat there blushing like an idiot. Gabriel tried everything to make him tell before he resorted to mind reading.

"What the - Cas why did you even come to see girls if you're gay?" Gabriel asked after reading Castiel's mind

"I didn't have a choice, you brought me here Gabriel," Cas answered.

Dean killed the wendigo and Sam helped the prisoners of it.

"Thank you," they told them, and the two Winchesters were off.

"Are we going to that fair thing in a few days to ask around about wendigos?" Sam asked dean

"You know how long it's been since I've been on a fair ride? Almost forever! If we're going to this fair thing, we aren't just going for the wendigos," said Dean excitedly.

"Hey, I'm sorry, you should've said so," Gabriel winks at cas and snaps his fingers.

"No - where are we now?" Castiel asks

Gabriel smiles, "At his house!"

Before Cas could say anything Gabriel already rang the doorbell.

"Sam, the door?" Dean asks taking out his gun as Sam does the same.

Sam opens the door cautiously and is very surprised to see Gabriel and Castiel

"Woah-"

"Step aside Sammy, we have some businesses to discuss!" Gabriel says to a surprised Sam and steps past him walking in the motel room.

"May I come in?" Cas asks blushing

"No problem" Sam says

"Dean, we have some angels!" Yells Sam

"Huh?" Says Dean, expecting a monster and a gunshot

"Well boys, we have a question" Gabriel says smirking

"What would that be" Dean asks glancing at Cas

"Are you two going two going to the county fair tomorrow?" Gabriel asks

"Yeah but only to ask about wendigos, I'm not a big fan of fairs...you know they have circuses," Sam shivered thinking about clowns

"I'll make sure there are no clowns" Gabriel says grinning

"Hold on Sammy, we are going to the fair and we already killed the wendigo, so..."

"Great!" interrupted Gabriel

"You're coming to the fair with Castiel and me! So long!" He said again, snapping his fingers.

"Freaking angels" said Dean as they both vanished

The next day went by all to slowly for Dean, thinking of Castiel's excitement of going to the fair. He thought of all the scary rides they would go on together. He only found it strange that Gabriel popped in just to ask if they were going to a county fair

"But whatever" he said aloud.

He had lots of time to think on his own, because Sam spent a lot of his time in the pool at any of the motels and hotels they went to. It helped him wrap his head around things.

Sam was in the pool swimming around, dreading tomorrow and the clowns that he hated and wasn't trusting Gabriel on the deal with no clowns, but he had no choice but to go. He tried to think about the good things in county fairs, but only thought of the worst.

Gabriel was excited about tomorrow, for Cas and himself. He was glad Dean would spend time with Castiel. He was excited that he would spend time with Sam but he would never tell anyone. He was scared of only that, someone figuring out who he is in love with.

Castiel was nervous about tomorrow and worried about how Dean feels about him and what stupid pranks Gabriel would play. He wondered if Dean feels the same. He felt like a fool for letting Gabriel mind read him, but there was nothing he could do. He could not wait for tomorrow.


End file.
